Everett (Bulletproof)
Everett is Gar Vunderson's sinister lawyer and the secondary antagonist of the Zeno Mountain Farm film Bulletproof. He is played by Jacob Waltuck in his first villainous role. Bulletproof Everett is first introduced with business tycoon and poker player Gar Vunderson coming into town. Gar's plan is to buy up protagonist Benny Jackson's saloon, which was owned by his family for generations, and turn it into a casino. Gar enters the saloon and Everett delivers the news, that his boss is to buy up the Bulletproof Jackson's, offering one million dollars in money. Benny refuses to sell the place. Gar decides that he and Ben play poker for the saloon. Everett makes it clear that if Benny wins, he and Gar will go off and harass another town; but if Grimm wins, he gets the saloon. The two of them leave, laughing maliciously. Benny and his friends play kickball in the park, but the fun is interrupted when Gar shows up again. Everett makes it clear that Bulletproof Jackson's is a violation of a city ordinance and that Benny has no legal claim to Bulletproof Jackson's. He also mentions that Bulletproof Jackson's will go up on auction in two days, presenting paperwork. After Benny learns about how Bulletproof beat the gang leader Grimm Jim in a poker match by using a reflection on a metal cup, Gar and Everett arrive once again. Everett tells Grimm that soon Bulletproof Jackson's will be his. The greedy businessman vows he'll return and bulldoze the saloon. Benny challenges Gar to a poker match, which Gar reluctantly accepts. Gar and Benny square off and as they do, Benny's girlfriend, Ashley, uses the same cup to reflect Gar's card set. Everett interferes, blocking the view. Benny lays down three jacks, but unfortunately, Gar wins the match. However, Benny, learning his great-grandfather's wisdoms, takes the bust of Bulletproof Jackson's and breaks it on the floor, revealing the deed to the saloon. As for Gar and Everett, their fate is unknown, presumably that they went off to harass another town to build their casino. Personality Everett is a slimy, manipulative, calculating fiend who is loyal to his boss. He also cares little for anyone else and and anything other than money and helping Gar carry out his evil plans. Everett is even shown laughing when Gar slaps a woman's behind, which makes him a pervert. Gallery Everett first appearance.png|Everett and Gar walking into town. everett with gar.png|"He's offering one million dollars...in cash." everett evil laugh.png|Everett's evil laugh. everett paperwork.png|"I got the paperwork...right here." everett wild west.png|Everett in the Wild West. everett's evil grin.png|Everett's evil grin. Everett holding Ashley.png|Everett holding Ashley captive. Everett defeat.png|Everett in shock as Benny finds the deed to Bulletproof Jackson's. Trivia *Although Gar Vunderson is the main antagonist, Everett is the most intelligent of the two. *Everett is also featured in the flashback of Bulletproof Jackson's story as Grimm Jim's right-hand man, who helps capture Ashley to challenge Bulletproof to a showdown. Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Western Villains Category:Minion Category:Kidnapper Category:Businessmen Category:Karma Houdini Category:Greedy Category:Misogynists Category:Perverts Category:Charismatic Category:Obsessed Category:Gangsters Category:Evil from the Past Category:Flashback Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant